warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anna00
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Dein Clan Bild Ich habe es überschrieben, das es erstens das Zeichen vom WolkenClan ist und ich dir zweitens nicht erlaubt habe, das Bild, wofür ich mir die Mühe gemacht hab, es dem original nachzuzeichnen, zu benutzen. Tautropfen 14:45, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Oh das tut mir leid . Das wollte ich nicht und ich habe es gelöscht Sry Unterlasse es meine Vorlagen und insbesondere Charaktere, die andere User gemacht ahaben, hier hochzuladen und zu klauen! Lies dir die Regeln für das benutzen meiner Vorlagen durch, sie stehen auf der Character Art SeiteTautropfen 19:21, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen tut mir leid ich wollte das ja nicht ich finde die bilder nur so schön und ich klaue sie ja gar nicht ! Erstmal: wenn du mir antworten willst, schreib das bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite. Außerdem ist es IMMER klauen, wenn du Bilder von jemandem nimmst, die dir nicht gehören und bei denen du nicht gefragt hast, ob du sie benutzen kannst. Tautropfen 19:37, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen tut mir leid.bitte ich finde DEINE bilder so schön das ich sie gerne benutzen würde.Tut mir wirklich leid denn normalerweise habe ich im Internet niemeals Stress, sieh zum beispiel meine Profilseite auf Howrse Dann hättest du mich und die User, die die Vorlagen angemalt haben, fragen sollen. Ich habe die Vorlagen nur für das Warrior Cats Wiki gemacht, und auf der Seite wo du die Vorlagen her hast steht groß, fett und in rot, dass du sie nirgens sonst verwenden sollst. Tautropfen 19:43, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen werde alle löschen tut mir leid Unterlasse es in Zukunft einfach, Bilder zu benutzen, die dir nicht gehören. - Tau Bitte tau schick mir die vorlage damit ich sie für private zwecke nutzen kan (gut deutsch anmalen) Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, ''dass ich nicht möchte, dass du meine Vorlagen außerhalb des normalen Warrior Cats Wikis benutzt? ''-Tau Schön, dass du so fleißig mitarbeitest!^^ deine Hawkfrost1315 20:31, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) achso!!!! okay können wir gern machen!!! gute nacht^^ Hawkfrost1315 21:07, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Soll sie speziell aussehen, oder ist es egal? Hawkfrost1315 18:49, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Suchs dir aus ! Mach sie so wie du sie dir vostellst ( bitte mit bild und füg bei Kategorien Stamm der tausend Sterne ein und Charakter und mach in der beschreibund Gehört zum Stammm der tausend Sterne als Link rein ! Ich füg in den Stamm ein ) und ich mach eine für dich bei mir: weiblich, kriegerin, langhaar, gifgrüne augen, fast schwarzes fell, giftgrüne pfoten schweifspitze brustfell und maul. bei dir? Weiblich ,Kriegerin,kurzhaar,eisblaue Augen,grau schwarz getupfeltes fell, blauer fleck auf der stirn blaue pfoten und schweifspitze okay Hawkfrost1315 19:19, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Deine heißt Holunder der blüht sieh sie dir in fünf minuten an ok ? ich kann getupft nicht sehr gut, aber hier, hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem:) Hawkfrost1315 19:29, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ok deine heißt blaufleck ok? Hawkfrost1315 19:30, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) wo macht man so bilder und sie ist wunder schön! sry, ich find meine nicht........ nö es kostet nix, ich hab die characterarts in nem ordner gespeichert und wenn ich aufs bild fahr mit der maus und rechte maustaste klick, kommen bei mir so optionen und eine heißt `bearbeiten`. dann bin ich im programm bitmap.Hawkfrost1315 19:45, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) klar kann sie junge bekommen:)# Cool danke hab eintrag zu Nachtfeder passend geändert und wo hast du die vorlage her ? kannst du mein bild auch auf meine diskussionsseite hochladen? ich finds nicht...Hawkfrost1315 19:49, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) wie jetzt ? hab kein bild weil ich auch keine vorlage hab also brauch ich den link zur vorlage .bitte schick den linnk hier: hab noch mehr.... älteste, junge, anführer, langhaar, kurzhaar, schüler, männlich, weiblich.... bitte alle die du hast .speicher sie dann ab.DAAAANNKKKKEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOO IS DAS BILD??????????????????????????????????????????? hab das programm nicht ! muss es mit paint machen als dauert noch fünf minuten! Ist drin! danke bitte noch die vorlagen WOW sie schaut vooooooll cooooool aus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hier: wow danke schau doch mal, wenn du zeit hast auf meine benutzerseite und klick dann mal auf warrior cats wiki by hawky wiki. ist so ähnlich wie das wiki, nur hab ich es erstellt.Hawkfrost1315 20:21, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) sehen beide cool aus :))))!!!!!! sry die brauch ich selbst nicht, deshalb hab ich sie nicht :((( Was meinst du mit zukünftige Jungenmütter? Königinnen? Soleil de Printemps 19:37, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Vielen Dank für den Tipp mit den Bilder.Hab es sofort ausprobiert.Noch mal Danke ;) Ekliss 17:00,08.01.12 (UTC) ... Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du meine Vorlage NICHT hier oder sonstwo benutzen sollst! -.-* Langsam reicht es mir! Tautropfen 18:48, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen magst du mir beim neuaufbau vom `WarriorsW Wiki´ helfen? (meine benutzerseite und dann siehst es eh schon) hi! hab diese vorlage grad fertiggmacht ;-) Hawkfrost1315 16:56, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) (siehe unten: stamm katze) cool! schau mal habe ein eigenes Wiki: Warrior Cats Anna Erfindungs wiki.Bitte Mach mit Anna00 Frohe Weihnachten^^ Merry X-mas und nen guten rutsch wünscht dir Hawkfrost1315 19:30, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ähm.. Also das ist meine Nachtfeder: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Nachtfeder_(SC) und.. ich könnte mich echt nicht erinnern, nachtfeder bearbeitet zu haben.... das mit dem place of no stars: ja dort kommen die bösen katze hin und so, aber ob die dort wirklich junge bekommen können ist mir auch ein rätsel.... und im starclan weiß ich es erst recht nicht...... tut mir leid :( Hey, ich könnte zu deinen Charas vielleicht ein paar Bilder machen, außerdem müsstest du deine Charas mit dem dazugehörigen Stamm oder Clan verlinken, so ist es übersichtlicher. 88.65.48.149 12:42, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ups, der da oben warb ich bloß ich hab vergessen mich anzumelden. Silberglanz 12:44, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe deinen Wurzelclan etwas übersichtlicher gemacht Silberglanz 12:49, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Also ich hab "Reaper Neko" in google eingegeben und bin dann auf Bilder gegangen. Die Bilder hab ich dann in Paint kopiert, aber manche Bilder kann man nicht in Paint ausmalen, da musst du aufpassen und immer ausprobieren. Silberglanz 13:03, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja klar! Wer ist die nächste Katz, die ich für dich machen soll? Ich könnte Bambuspfote aus dem WurzelClan machen! Silberglanz 19:13, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich meine ein zweites Bild. Ich stlle es dann rin und wenns dir nicht gefällt, kannst du es ja wieder ntfernen. Silberglanz 19:22, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Na ja, ich bräuchte vielleicht ein Bild von Sandstern, Anführer des ErdClans. Aber bitte ohne zu leuchtende Farben, eher ruhig. Silberglanz 20:46, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich bin Flamme und hoffe, das du mir mit meiner "geschichte" hilfst, du musst nur Charaktere erfinden ^-^ Flammenherz 19:52, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Von Silberglanz 14:08, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC): Ich habe ein eigenes Outline gemacht, das du in Paint ausfüllen kannst. Hier ist es: hi ich muss leider die cahracter arts entfernen, da es dreist von mir ist, meinen künstlernamen draufzuschreiben. hey, sorry, ich hoffe, dass du die vorlagen gespeichert hast!!!!!! 84.119.62.78 18:08, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ps. ich werd jetzt mehr bei deinem wiki helfen!!! die schule hat mich fast umgebracht!!!!! seeeeeehr wenig freizeit gehabt!!!! hawkyy 84.119.62.78 18:08, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) hihi^^ sry hab vergessen mich anzumelden^^ ja ich wars!! hey, cool!!!!! glg die angemeldete hawkyy Hawkfrost1315 19:04, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) naja mir ist brombeerkralle immer unsympatischer und etwas dümmer vorgekommen! alle mag ich auch nicht...xD Hawkfrost1315 19:09, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Verwendung Hallo Anna, ich weiß, dass ihr daran hart gearbeitet habt, aber wenn sie nicht verwendet werden dürfen, dürfen sie nicht verwendet werden und deswegen lösche ich sie. Die werden auch ganz aus dem Wiki verschwinden Mir ist es erstmal egal. Meinetwegen nehmt erstmal diese KittenCreator-Bilder notfalls. Aber schreibt dazu wo ihr die her habt. Außerdem werd ich mal mit Tau reden - Benutzer:Aki-chan86 19:50, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Den KittenCreator kennst du sicherlich: http://www.dolldivine.com/kitten-creator-1.php. Ach ja andere Vorlagen habe ich nicht. - [[User:Aki-chan86|''Ak'i'-'ch'an'']]'' =A= Meow Long and Purrsper =A='' 19:58, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich kanns versuchen,Problem is nur,das mein Tablet Schrott is und ich das mit Maus mache,aber ich versuchs trotzdem. Fuchsschweif 19:58, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Damit kannst du am PC zeichnen als würdest du auf normalem Papier zeichnen,mit der Maus is das ja manchmal echt schwer... Fuchsi Coolio...Ich brauch noch n bisschen um alle Vorlagen nach zuzeichnen...Ca. 3-6 Tage,je nachdem,wie viel Zeit ich an den PC darf ^^ Jaa,Aki tut mir auch leid...Gut,das mit den Vorlagen kann man ja nicht mehr ändern...Aber ich finde,dass Leaf-storm etwas zu hart reagiert hat,ich meine,Zwielicht ( oder Twilightheart2000 ) hat ja Starforce einigermaßen nett gefragt,wärend Leaf Soleil richtig angemotzt hat...Naja,egal. :Da kann ich Fuchs nur zustimmen. Ich finde es gut, dass du aus deinem Wiki selbst gemalte Vorlagen hochladen willst. Außerdem finde ich es auch nicht gut wie Leaf Soleil angemotzt und geschrieen hatt. - Aki-chan86 05:00, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi, wir dürfen alle Vorlagen aus dem englischen Wiki nicht nutzen das schließt auch Höhlenwächter usw. ein. Die Linearts von Reaper Neko könnt ihr noch drinbehalten. Allerdings finde ich werden diese hier ebenso häufig verwendet. Ich werde gucken welche Bilder aus dem englischen Sind und welche nicht. - Aki-chan86 07:16, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Das sind free Bases von DeviantART deren Nutzung erlaubt ist! - Shani ( Kommst du bitte in den chat? http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4) ja klar;) : http://www.dolldivine.com/create-a-cat.php achso, sry, hawkyy Hawkfrost1315 12:26, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber ich verstehe gerade nicht, was du meinst. Mach einfach einen Screenshot von der Katze, und wenn das Bild zu groß ist, schneide es zusamme und/oder mach das Bild kleiner. Wo ist das Problem? Tautropfen 19:52, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen Man,regdich ab! Ich hatte keine Ahnung das du auch schon einen Löwen der brüllt hast >=/ Ich änders in einenen anderen Namen...,und auserdem in welchen?Ich hab nämlich den Namen niergents gesehen!!!Ekliss 15:30, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) He Anna00.Ich bitte dich etwas auf deine Rechtschreibung zu achten,da man manches nicht gut lesen kann.Bitte nimm das bitte nicht so ernst,ich wollte es dir nur sagen^^Ekliss 20:27, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 14:39, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)